House Warming (Logan One Shot)
by Jasminexx
Summary: You and Logan are moving in together. Knowing Logan, something's going to happen..! - Some feedback would be appreciated (:


**House Warming (Logan One Shot)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

_Waring: contains smut!_

''_Help me please?_'', you ask as you're trying to get a heavy box out of the moving truck. ''_Coming!_'' you hear from behind the truck. There he is, Logan Henderson slowly walking towards you holding a giant box on his shoulder. ''_Oh I'll get it! Don't want to injure you in any way right?_'' he says softly while lowering the giant box on the ground, putting the one left in the truck on top of it and carrying them inside almost effortlessly. You smile at him as he walks away. ''_Thanks for helping us John!_'' you scream to the truck driver who then drives away from your new house.

Logan and you got back from you honeymoon to Bora Bora in French Polynesia a couple of days ago. It was something to remember for the rest of your lives. The weather was absolutely perfect and the resort you were staying couldn't have been better. Not to mention your wedding, which was the most wonderful event ever! A few months before your big day, the two of you decided to build a new house, but since the wedding itself took so much of your time away, it was empty for about three months. Now that you two got back from your honeymoon it's the perfect moment to start your lives together and move in.

As you are walking inside, you realize that it's already getting dark outside. It's probably better to start unpacking tomorrow, doing it now is just so stressful and you want to get it done at once. You make your way through the towers of boxes in the hallway to the kitchen. ''_Logan? Are you here?_'' you say as you scan the room for him. Not here, you think to yourself. You walk to the living room to see whether he's there, but once again, no sign of Logan. ''_Logie?! Are you upstairs?_'' you scream as you walk to the second floor. No answer. ''_What the hell?_'' you whisper to yourself. Considering Logan's favorite room is the bedroom, you decide to look for him there first, and with success. ''_You in here?_'' you ask as you almost stumble into your giant bedroom. There he is, laying on his side on your California king bed, wearing nothing but his black boxer-briefs. ''_Why doesn't this surprise me at all, huh?_'' you say laughing when you see him. ''_Cause you know me of course! I was just finding out how comfy this bed actually is, babe_'' he replies. You laugh, because you know that it's not entirely his intention. ''_Want me to join you?_'' you ask him with your overly sexual voice. ''_You know exactly what I want_'' he replies with a soft voice. ''_Oh, you're such a sneaky bastard!_'' you say to him while running towards the bed. You jump on the bed and climb on Logan, pressing both of his hands to the bed and kissing him tenderly. After a long kiss, you release his lips and whisper in his ear, ''_But you're my bastard_''.

Logan kisses you hard and turns you on your back, making him lay on top of you and wrapping his arms tightly around your neck. You feel the heat inside your body getting hotter and hotter. He strokes your neck and the back of your head with one hand while his other hand rests under your back. You lay your arms over his neck and curl your legs up in his. You continue kissing while you get wetter and you feel a huge bulge growing in Logan's boxers. He notices that you're getting more and more excited and releases your lips. He grabs the bottom of your sweater and slowly takes it off of you. He then slides his hands behind your back and slowly unbuckles your bra making you touch his flaming hot upper body. All you can do is hold on to his big upper arms and kiss his perfect lips. As you moan very quietly in pleasure he gets up to sit on his knees and moves his arms towards your sweatpants. He grabs the edge of your sweats and takes them off of you faster than your eyes can register. He throws them on top of a tower of boxes and immediately turns his attention to your cute panties.

He places both his hands on the sides of your inner legs and pushes them away from each other giving him enough space to do his thing. He starts placing gentle kisses on your thighs and slowly moves his head to your wet spot. There's one small thing between his head and you. Your panties. He gently stokes his hand over them. You feel every tiny move he makes with his hand. His fingers move towards the edge of your panties and pulls them down very slowly. ''_That's how I like it_'', he says in a low voice. He pushes his tongue to your clit and you immediately start to shiver. He starts with small kisses but soon sucks and licks you harder than he has ever done before. All you can think of is this pleasure, probably the best feeling in the world. Suddenly, he gets his tongue inside you and you can't hold it anymore. You let out a loud moan while placing your hands over your face. ''_Oh my god, baby!_'' you say loudly to him. He lifts his head with his signature grin on it, as he continues you get more heated up on the inside.

Logan slowly lets go of your clit and moves his head, nose touching your skin, up towards your neck where he places a light kiss. He gently places himself on top of you, grabs you with both of his big hands and flips your entire body so that your on top of him. You kiss him passionately and then raise your body so that you're sitting on top of him. ''_Who is mine?!_'' you say to him while placing both your hands just under his shoulders. It feels so good to touch his flawless, soft, flaming skin that covers his strong and big muscles. ''_According to the government I'm married to [Y/N], Mrs. Henderson, so I guess I'm yours_'', he replies with an innocent voice as he starts singing Jason Mraz's song.

You laugh and give him a small but passionate kiss. You slowly move your legs back and slide over his boxer-briefs that are hiding his huge dick. Immediately, you feel him shiver a little bit. Deep inside, you know that delaying things is one of his biggest pet-peeves. It's so much more fun to make use of that so you decide to make him suffer a little more. As you continue to slide down his lower body and legs you place your hands on his underwear and feel the soft fabric touching your fingers. You tenderly move your right hand over his bulge and he lets out a soft moan. At this moment, you have total control over Logan. His cute dimples, perfect face and his muscled body are all yours forever. His hands raise and he starts to run his fingers through your soft hair.

You grab both of this knees lightly and move your hands over his legs towards this black boxer-briefs and feel him get more and more excited. You continue to rub the fabric and his hard bulge some more. After about a minute you slowly lock your fingers around the edge of his underwear, but you don't pull them down. Logan just can't hold it anymore and screams, ''_Pull down!_''. You let out a tiny laugh and slowly pull his boxer-briefs down, revealing his huge erection. You firmly grab his base and put your lips around the tip. You feel the body underneath you relax in a split second and hear Logan groan. You slide up and down his length and move your hand with it. Your tongue moves slowly around his circumference making him only get bigger. You try to get as much of him in your mouth as possible but it's just not working, he's too big to fit in, but you're doing a pretty good job. He lets out moans of pleasure as you continue to slowly suck his perfect dick. Logan has always been a fast-paced person, so when you're taking your time for something, he doesn't handle it so well. ''_You know you're gonna get it in a few, right?_'' he says to you with a husky voice.

You don't respond for a while and continue to suck him. Eventually, you let his dick go and respond, ''_Better prove it!_''. You raise your head and meet his beautiful brown eyes coming towards you. As he reaches your face, he kisses you hard and without you even noticing it, he flips you on your back. He climbs over you and hovers above your body for a few seconds. Apparently, Logan wants to tease you as well. ''_Please start, babe!_'' you beg him. He grins and slams into you harder than he has ever done before. He holds still for a few second and slowly starts to increase his pace. You let out loud moans of pleasure but are soon replaced by moans caused by his fast pace. Of course, this isn't surprising, but he's really getting into it right now. All you want right now is him inside you, you push your hips towards his as the pleasure is growing every second. Clearly, you're not the only one. Logan's breath is getting heavier and sweat is starting to appear on his face. You can't stop letting out moans and kissing him at the same time. You grab his head and slowly move your fingers through his soft, messy brown hair. You begin to notice that he's slowing down. After a few more slams he suddenly stops.

''_Are you alright?!_'' you say to Logan as he lays on top of you catching his breath. He remains quiet for a few seconds which really worries you, but then he replies, ''_Of course I am. I just want to make this last as long as possible_''. You are left absolutely speechless. That was one of the sweetest things your husband has ever said to you. ''_Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that_'' you slowly respond, ''_You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me!_''. You give him a really long kiss. It feels as if your tongue is exploring new parts of his mouth it has never seen before. You release his soft lips as he grabs your waist, gives you a light kiss and then flips himself on his back. You place your knees on the bed and slowly go up and down on his dick, taking in as much of him as possible. You moved your face to his chest, giving light kisses all over his upper body. First his arms, then shoulders, upper part of his toned belly, his soft nipples, his little patch of chest hair next, his neck, jaw and finally his sweet lips. Nothing is funnier than teasing Logan at a moment like this. ''_Are you really doing this right now?_'' he asks with a light touch of anger in his voice. You grin and kiss him once more. You decide he can take the lead from here on again and position yourself in a way that Logan can do anything he wants. Your legs spread over his thighs and raised a little bit over his flaming hot body. He pulls his feet towards him, making his knees rise and immediately starts to thrust into you again, adrenaline filling every vein inside your body.

Logan increases his pace a little more every minute making you come closer to your climax by the second. He firmly grabs your waist and thrusts even faster and harder than you could have ever imagined. You quickly put both your hands on his broad shoulders before you lose your balance because of his extremely fast pace. The sweat is literally dripping from your face as he continues thrusting as hard as possible. You feel his heavy breathing on your face as he is getting closer and you feel his body tensing. The both of you start to groan harder and harder as you're getting closer to your climax and finally, Logan comes deep inside you and you follow him shortly after.

You almost scream his name as you come, your insides feeling like they're on fire. You can't help but moan in the seconds that follow. ''_Are you alright, babe?!_'' Logan asks worried, covered in sweat and still trying to catch his breath. ''_Of course I am_'' you respond, ''_Because I'm with you_''. You place your hands on the sides of his chest, bend over and give him a long passionate kiss.


End file.
